Just a Bunny
by Demonocracy
Summary: Después de todo, Judy Hopps era sólo una coneja. [Semi AU] [Two-Shot]


**_Zootopia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney._**

* * *

 **~Just a Bunny**

 **…**

 **«D** espués de todo, Judy Hopps era sólo una coneja. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 **I.**

Y un día, tras años y años de desánimos, Judy se rinde.

No le es difícil asumir su lugar, después de todo cuidar los sembradíos, vender vegetales junto a sus padres y cuidar de su hogar es lo que ha hecho toda su vida.

Todos aprecian que al fin aceptara su lugar. Una vez que las ideas extrañas desaparecen, Judy se convierte en la hija perfecta.

Al menos en el exterior.

…

Cuando sus hermanos crecen, cuando su madriguera se vuelve un poco más apretada, ella se va.

Toma con aprehensión un tren a Zootopia, con sus pertenencias en una maleta que no deja de cuidar a cada segundo y sus esperanzas encerradas en la sección de empleos de un periódico.

Gasta sus ahorros en un departamento que podría ser considerado pequeño para cualquier otro mamífero, con paredes terriblemente delgadas y sólo los aditamentos necesarios para soportar vivir ahí.

Encuentra un empleo en una florería en la que aprecian sus conocimientos y experiencia, y pasa los siguientes meses formando una rutina cómoda.

Despertar, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, dormir.

Alterna algunas de sus actividades con llamadas a sus padres, visitas al banco para enviarles dinero y hacer las compras necesarias en un supermercado cercano.

Es ahí donde _lo_ encuentra.

Sucede durante sólo un segundo, un borrón verde y naranja que se cruza por su camino y desaparece con la misma rapidez.

Pero para Judy, que se congela en su lugar con las orejas tensas y las piernas listas para saltar lejos de ahí… parecen ser horas enteras.

Un zorro.

Ella fue descuidada, nada fuera de lo común había pasado en su estadía ahí, por lo que no le había parecido descabellado dejar en casa los objetos de defensa que su padre le dio.

Vaya error.

Aun así, él sale de su camino sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Judy vuelve a casa aún temblorosa, olvidando las compras por completo y planeando un nuevo mapa que no la obligará a caminar por ahí nunca más. Deseando jamás volver a cruzarse con ese ni ningún otro zorro.

…

Ella no tiene tanta suerte.

Aunque cambia de supermercado, aunque jamás vuelve a pisar las calles donde lo vio por primera vez… él parece ser un visitante continuo de su barrio.

Siempre sospechoso, caminando por el mundo con demasiada confianza, meneando su cola y soltando enormes sonrisas que lo hacen parecer más… ¿Más qué? ¿Inofensivo? Como si alguien fuera a creerlo.

Él es sólo un accidente esperando ocurrir.

Ella intenta pasar desapercibida: cambia de acera siempre que lo ve o se encoge aún más sobre si misma cuando le es imposible escapar.

Nunca mira en su dirección si existe la posibilidad de que él esté mirando y se mantiene alerta.

¿A la espera de qué?

…

Tras meses de verlo pasar sin que él parezca ponerle atención en absoluto, su miedo disminuye.

El paralizador de zorros es el primero que vuelve a su bolsa de defensa. Después de todo, la ponía algo nerviosa llevar _eso_ con ella a todos lados. El espanta zorros es el siguiente y al final, lo único que Judy lleva consigo es el repelente.

Siempre presente, guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, al alcance de su pata en todo momento.

Gracias a él, Judy camina por su barrio con más libertad, sin tanto temor, con un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Llega a disfrutar de nuevo de su rutina, adorando la manera en que el sol calienta su pelaje camino a la florería.

Es entonces que sus miradas se cruzan por primera vez.

Los ojos del zorro son verdes, tan llenos de vida que le recuerdan los sembradíos de Bunny Burrow. Judy casi puede oler la tierra mojada y la hierba a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo del olor a pavimento y basura de Zootopia.

Inconscientemente, ella le sonríe, aún sumida en sus recuerdos.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, todo color escapa de su rostro y se apresura para llegar a su trabajo sin mirarlo otra vez.

Ella desea con todas sus fuerzas que él no la notara, que la ignorara como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, que el rostro de un conejo se borre de su mente entre el mar de rostros que representa Zootopia.

De nuevo, ella no tiene tanta suerte.

…


End file.
